


Sick Day

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Fang - Freeform, Gasman - Freeform, Iggy's Sick, Nudge - Freeform, Other, Set In Book 1: Angel Experiment, Vomit, Wings, angel - Freeform, blind, erasers, iggy - Freeform, max - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Book 1 of James Patterson's Maximum Ride novels. In New York and on the run from the Erasers. Iggy get's sick. Meaning the rest of the flock take care of him, until he is well again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

I woke up first. As I always did. The sun was rising in Central Park meaning we had to go Up and Away. Before we got caught. I woke Fang first, he was right next to me. He rose silently, and stretched out the remaining tiredness, while I woke Nudge, Gasman, and Angel. Iggy was the only one still asleep. I gently nudged him. He mumbled something and curled tighter, refusing to wake up. 'That's weird' I thought Iggy never doesn't want to get up. 

"Ig. Come on buddy, up and at'em." Iggy groaned, but kept his eyes shut. 

"Don't feel good," Iggy announced. I looked up, Fang was at my side. I almost jumped, he was always scaring me like that. 

"What hurts?" I asked, my mothering instinct kicked in. Iggy sighed. 

"Stomach," He mumbled, so quietly I almost couldn't hear him. Now that I looked, Iggy was very pale, and his always delicate hands were shaking. I sighed. 

"Okay bud. Go back to sleep." I said, Iggy happily obliged, and rolled over. "Fang. Watch the flock," I said spreading my wings, ready to take off. 

"Wait where are you going?" He asked. 

"Medicine," I replied and with one massive woosh I was in the air, our small 'campground' already growing smaller. I gained altitude and sped to the nearest pharmacy, which luckily was just on the next block. I purchased Iggy's medicine which was a little more than I was expecting but it didn't matter. When I returned, Iggy was still sound asleep. Fang was watching, Angel and Gasman run around the grass, and Nudge was sitting next to Iggy with a worried expression on her face. 

"Nudge. He's going to be fine," I said, kneeling down and holding my hands out. Nudge climbed into my lap. 

"But what if he's not. What if he has to go the hospital, and they find his wings. And they call the police. And the Erasers would come, and we'd have to go back to the school. What if he doesn't Max. I don't want to go back," Nudge explained. She was almost crying. 

"Oh sweetie it's okay. It's just a stomach-ache. It'll pass. No hospitals, no Erasers." I said. Nudge nodded into my chest, and stayed there for a bit just enjoying the quiet. Iggy woke up a little later, feeling worse than he did before. He took the medicine, and felt a little better but not much. Suddenly Angel flew into my lap. 

"Ari's coming. He's coming soon. We need to leave!" She screeched. That was all I needed to hear. I rounded up the flock and we were up and away just as 9 or 10 Erasers barreled out of the forest fully morphed, and howled at the sky when they saw us. Iggy's take off was a little slow, but he to was up in the air. The take off seemed to be a lot for him. He was very pale, and sweaty, and shaky. Ari was directly below us, shouting something we couldn't make out into the sky. I looked over at Iggy, just in time to see him gag, and vomit. The small amount of food that was in his stomach fell and landed on top of Ari, who howled, and screamed and jumped shaking off his fur, and shaking his head sending it flying onto the other Erasers who were yelling to. Fang started laughing, and soon everyone joined in. I gave Iggy a high five but he didn't seem to enjoy it. He still looked sick. 

"Okay guys, we need to fly away. But land soon, Iggy can't fly for long," I explained. Iggy flashed me a brief smile, and the flock nodded. We turned leaving the puke covered Erasers behind us. We landed on the top of a building. A skyscraper under consruction, the top was a perfect cover with walls of drywall. No one would find us. Iggy stood looking out at the city. 

"What's the matter Ig?"

"I want to leave. I don't like it here. I want to go somewhere else. I'm feeling better can we just go Max?" He asked, his eyes were full of pleading. He had given me Nudge's Bambi eyes, I was screwed. 

"Okay we can go, we'll head out," I said. Iggy smiled. 

*****

Even being blind and now sick. Iggy was an amazing flyer. He was fast, and could turn on a dime. We flew in formation, not really knowing where we were going but following Iggy's plea. We had been flying for about 4 hours and had passed out of New York. I kept looking back at Iggy. He seemed to be getting worse the farther we flew, I knew we should stop soon. It was starting to go dark anyway. 

"Max!" Angel screeched, her tiny voice was filled with terror. I turned to see Iggy. Falter, his wings flapped, his eyes drooped. His eyes were only half open, yet he flew on. I turned around immediatley, but Iggy's eyes closed and he began to fall. His wings were still spread and that slowed his fall some, but he was unconcious and falling to fast. I folded my wings against my sides, and let myself fall, dive-bombing fast than anyone could fall. I scooped up Iggy and continued down to the ground landing in a clearing in a forest. The rest of the flock landed soon after. Iggy was alive, but lay limp in my arms. I wanted to cry. This was my fault. He was to sick to fly, let alone fly for 4 hours, I shouldn't have left, I shouldn't have let him. Fang kneeled down next to me. 

I brushed the few streaks of blonde hair out of Iggy's eyes, and he slowly opened them. He reached up and touched my face. He smiled slightly. 

"Max," He breathed. 

"Yeah Iggy. I'm here, I'm right here," 

"How fast. How fast did I fall?" He asked. I smiled, Iggy was going to be fine.


End file.
